


Legacy (Living Proof)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Epic Love, Epic Romance, F/M, Fluff, Legends, Living Proof, Love, Love Story, Love will never die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: An epic romance for the ages, or political lies?
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Kudos: 35
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Legacy (Living Proof)

People like to tell stories of great romances. Oma and Shu, Avatar Aang and Toph Beifong - when Aang died, Toph was devastated, but she continues to teach at the Beifong Academy to this day. She’s told me a lot about her and Aang.

And people talk about Zuko and Katara, two people who conquered the odds against them and found peace within each other. Some people believe wholeheartedly in their romance, in the love that they shared with each other. Others claim it was too impossible to think that their marriage was anything but a political statement. They were enemies for so long, after all. He was a firebender, and she a waterbender, after all. They would have destroyed each other, after all.

But I am living proof that those people are wrong. I am proof that Zuko and Katara truly loved each other, that their great romance is not just the stuff of legends, but the honest truth as well. The stories will be told for generations to come, their tomb will be a monument to their love and dedication to not only each other, but the world - to making it better.

My children will ask me about their grandparents one day, and I will tell them those stories, and they will know that it was true, and they exist because of those stories. 

My brother carries on our father’s legacy as Fire Lord, and I carry on my mother’s by helping him, by healing, by spreading the love and peace they both wanted so desperately.

We are living proof of a romance so great it will never truly die.


End file.
